In the past, in a retail store such as a supermarket,
when the closing time approaches, commodities are often sold at cut prices in order to reduce disposal losses of perishables. In this case, the store attaches price-cut labels that indicate price-cut amounts, discount rates, and the like to commodities to clearly inform customers that the commodities are price-cut commodities. If a price-cut label is attached to a commodity that a customer is about to purchase, an operator of a POS (Point of Sales) terminal reads a barcode of the commodity with a scanner and performs processing concerning a price cut from a keyboard, a touch panel, or the like. Therefore, it is likely that the operator sells a price-cut commodity at a normal price without noticing a price-cut label.
To cope with such a problem, JP-A-2008-33640 discloses a technique for simultaneously imaging a barcode and a price-cut label with a camera and outputting a commodity code and price-cut information read from an imaged image to a POS terminal to automatically perform price-cut processing in the POS terminal.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-33640, since the price-cut label and the barcode are imaged at a time, it is necessary to attach the price-cut label near the barcode. However, since the price-cut label is often manually attached by a store clerk, in some cases, the positions of the barcode and the price-cut label are apart from each other. In such a case, the camera cannot image the barcode and the price-cut label at a time. Therefore, the price-cut processing cannot be automatically performed. An operator performs the price-cut processing by manually inputting the commodity code and the price-cut information from a keyboard or the like.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above and provides a code reading apparatus, a sales registering apparatus, and a sales registering method that can automatically perform benefit granting processing such as price-cut processing or point granting processing without requiring processing operation by an operator.